Teacher
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Videl's a teacher at Orange Star College. What happens when Gohan is the new science professor? will be G/V. first fic *Chapter 12*
1. Professor Son

Summary: Videl's a music teacher at Orange Star College. Then, Gohan shows up to be the new science professor. Gohan never went to High School, and there was no Buu. Oh, yeah, and Videl knows her dad didn't defeat Cell, but she doesn't know who, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter One

"Hey! Wassup Miss S?" a boy called to one of the teachers at Orange Star College.

"Nothin' much, dawg!" she called back smoothly.

The student laughed and walked away.

Miss S opened her classroom door and walked inside, setting her things down on her chestnut desk. Miss S taught music. (A/N: Can ya'll see where this is going?) Miss S loved music.

She pulled her long black hair in a ponytail, but let some strands slip, framing her pale face. She wrote class assignments on the chalkboard. These kids are going to have a lot of homework. 'I'm so evil' she thought.

The door opened and the dean walked in. Videl turned around and greeted her friend, "Hey, Erasa, what's up?" (A/N: Yeah, who woulda thunk, huh?)

Erasa squealed "Oh, Vi! You won't believe it! The new science professor is soooo hot!"

Miss S aka Videl looked shocked at her superior "Rubber Erasa! You're engaged! How dare you look at another man besides Sharpener!"

Erasa rolled her eyes "Oh, please, Vi. As long as I don't fall in love with the guy, Sharpener and I are A-Ok"

"Whatever you say," Videl mumbled. The bell rang and Erasa walked out as students filed in the room.

*_*_*

Coffee.

Damn she needed coffee.

Videl walked into the teacher's lounge. She pulled out a cup and poured herself some of the dark liquid. 'Fresh and black- just the way I like it' she thought as she chugged down the hot substance.

After ten seconds, she crushed the empty cup, not noticing the man behind her stare in shock.

"You know" he said, "If you drink it like that, you lose a lot of taste buds."

Videl turned to look at him. He had black, spiky hair and dark eyes that hid behind thick-framed glasses.

"Let me guess" she said, ignoring his comment "You're the new science teacher"

He smiled and held out his hand saying "I'm Son Gohan."

Videl shook it and replied "Videl" and turned to walk out.

"Videl what?" he asked curiously.

She only shrugged and said "Videl S". She ignored the confused look on Gohan's face and sighed, "Look, I'm in room 333. The top floor, right side. Ask me if you need anything"

As she walked out she slapped her forehead and thought 'Why did I give him my room number? Man, I'm going soft'

*_*_*

"Ok, so everyone play their tuning note" Videl called out, and her response was window-shattering sounds. She waved her hands, signaling them to stop. The noise ceased. "O… K, now I want you to play…" but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She saw Gohan. 'Why me?' she thought. She rolled her eyes but Gohan didn't notice.

"Ok, I want whispering only. Don't you dare talk above that level. I have very good hearing," she said, giving a warning look. Everyone obeyed as she walked out.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh… I kind of got confused… I can't exactly find my classroom," he admitted weakly, grinning shyly and putting a hand behind his head.

Videl looked at the paper and had to stop herself from hitting him. Room 233.

"Ok…" she said, recovering from her anger "The room is right behind this one." Then, she handed the paper back to him.

"Oh…." He said "Um… thanks… uh, keep up the good work?" then, he walked off.

Man, Videl was going to kill him.

That is, if he doesn't get eaten alive.

"You too" she growled behind him.

She had a feeling this year would be different.

She watched him mumble "sorry" as he bumped into an unsuspecting student and disappear.

Oh, yeah.

Real different.


	2. Discussions

Hey! Wow! I never suspected I would get so many great reviews. But, just to tell you, flames are accepted since it's my first fic. But, SHIT! Thank you sooo much everybody! I appreciate it! Oh, yeah, by the way: I'm only 13, so I don't think I'll be writing lemons for a LONG time. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Or Sarah Mclachlan's song (Darn it!)

Chapter Two

Oh no.

'Why is this happening to me?' the raven-haired beauty thought.

She forgot her lunch.

Now, most of you are probably saying "So?" Well, have you ever eaten cafeteria food before?

Videl sighed as she got in line. It was very short since the lunch ladies don't make… eatable food. 

Throughout the day, the face of Professor Son would pop up in her head every five minutes. Videl didn't have any breakfast that morning, so she finally made up her mind that it was just a distraction so she wouldn't think about her stomach.

Or was it?

Videl looked to the door to find the son-of-a-gun himself (a/n: literally) Son Gohan.

As he walked through the doors, he tried to manage his books and briefcase all at once. It looked quite funny. If the items had gone any higher, you would have thought he was juggling.

Videl sighed again and looked at her watch. There was still 25 minutes of lunch to go.

"Yo, Son! Over here!" one of the teachers called. Gohan looked shocked and stopped fumbling his belongings and asked "Me?"

The teacher snorted and said "No, the invisible man behind you."

Sadly, Gohan looked behind him, and received snickers from every part of the room.

He only sighed and made his way over to the table and sat down. He pulled out a capsule, and when he opened it, enough food came out to feed an army at its fullest. Everyone watched in shock as he inhaled it all.

Videl's jaw dropped as she saw the man eating. 'Is he even breathing?' she asked herself.

When her turn came up, she held out her plate and stopped herself from breathing in the sent of the food.

A gray substance plopped down onto her plate.

'Yuck' Videl thought 'I hate gruel.'

As she was walking to one of her friends' tables, she noticed a ruby red apple.

'Apple' she thought 'Or gruel?'

She glanced at each of them and decided on the apple.

She threw away her ugly meal and picked up the apple, and continued walking.

As she sat down, Maiki Natasha greeted her "Hey, Vi! How's the music been coming?"

"Oh, the usual", Videl replied casually "It'll take a month before my magic starts to work. Discovered any dull students in your criminal justice class?"

Nat rolled her eyes "Ugh, don't remind me. I swear, ALL of them are dull. I don't think they even know the difference between a cop and a criminal!"

Videl laughed and bit into her apple. A man approached them, wearing the college sweatshirt and jeans. 

"Hello, Mr. Cosh", Videl greeted.

"Hello. Have you seen the new science professor?" Cosh Jacob asked as he sat down and ate his tuna sandwich.

Both women shook their heads. "I heard" Jacob began "That he still lives with his mom! And he's so stupid, he can't even find his own classroom!"

"He still lives with his mom?" Nat whispered, having a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, I don't think he's THAT stupid." Videl said nonchalantly. "I mean, if he was, how would he have gotten a job?"

"Hello! Vi! Where have you been?" Nat put in "Erasa obviously hired him because of his looks."

"Ok, this discussion is getting out of hand. I'll be over there" Jacob said, sitting with some of his buddies.

"Nat! How can you say that! 1) Erasa's ENGAGED for crying out loud! And 2) I'm pretty sure Son has a master's degree." Videl said. She looked over at him. His briefcase and folder fell when he reached for his soda.

"O…K, maybe not…" Videl corrected.

"Well, maybe we should show up to one of his classes and see how he's doing?" Nat suggested.

"Well, I think I have a student in his class. Maybe I can find out some dirt…" Videl replied nervously.

"Whatever, tell me at the staff meeting, ok? I have to go. I have to give detention to this one kid. Ugh" with that, Nat stalked off.

Videl sighed and finished off her apple. With one last glance at the professor, she took off to her room.

As she got there, she noticed the area around the room completely deserted. She looked at the piano as she stepped inside.

'Well, who hasn't heard me play before, right?' she thought as she sat down on the bench.

Then she started to play "Do What You Have To Do" by Sarah Mclachlan.

She always liked that song.

Why, it was the first song she heard after her mother died.

TBC!

Tee-Hee. That chapter was kinda lousy, but oh well! Once again, thanks for the reviews!

Bye-Z!


	3. Notes and Staff Meetings

Videl: Hey, I know the character is bitchy, but did you read chapter 2? Anyway, just to let you know, all bitchiness it over, kk? So, please don't be mad.

Me the Goddess: ok, you know how Gohan is naïve and stuff, right? That's all he will be! Don't worry, in this chapter… well, why don't you read it for yourself, hmmm?

And to all those who reviewed: thanks! 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter Three

The bell rang.

Kids filed out of the music room patiently.

"Hey, Maria" Videl called to her student. Maria looked back with a questioning look. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Maria hurried over, her brown locks bobbled up and down as she walked. Her green eyes looked worried.

As if reading her thoughts, Videl quickly said "No, you're not in trouble. You have Professor Son for science, right?"

Maria nodded her, still a little confused.

"Well, I just wanted to see how he was doing. He seemed kind of… lost" 'Literally' Videl added silently.

Maria's eyes turned from worry to joy as she squealed. "Oh, he's great, Miss S! It's like he knows what the kids think! He's real funny, and real smart. I took some notes yesterday, wanna see them?"

Videl, a little shocked, looked at the clock and noticed the student only had one minute to get to her next class. She said "After school, ok?"

Maria nodded and walked out of the door.

*_*_*

'Jeez!' Videl thought as she skimmed through Maria's notes. 'I didn't even learn this stuff!'

On the four papers of notes were neatly written formulas and shortcuts to some formulas that other college professors had no idea of.

'Wow, I gotta tell Nat this. Professor Son is probably the smartest one of all of us.' She thought as she looked at her watch. It was time for the staff meeting.

*_*_*

"Ahem", Erasa said eagerly as everyone chattered away. "Hello?" she said a bit louder. "Yo! I'm tryin' to talk!" she yelled.

The room was silent. She smiled proudly. "Good. Now, I would like to introduce, the new science professor…"

"Another one?" someone called.

Everyone chuckled at the remark as Erasa gave a glare at the man.

"As I was saying, Son Gohan will be the new science professor."

A clap could be heard, but stopped once the person realized no one else was clapping.

Nat leaned over to Videl and whispered "Cricket. Cricket."

Videl snickered and handed Nat the notes from Maria.

Nat looked up confused. She saw Videl mouth "Notes from science" and signaled towards Gohan.

Nat caught on and looked over them as Erasa made the announcements about some boring school stuff. (AN: LoL)

After Nat finished reading, she caught Videl's eye and mouthed "Damn"

Nat picked up a piece of paper and wrote "Ok, no more judging a book by its cover"

Videl read it and wrote back "Deal"

Then, they noticed Erasa stopped talking.

They looked at her. 'Is it just me' Videl thought 'Or are tears forming in Erasa's eyes?'

"And, I have one last announcement" Erasa's voice quivered as she continued, "Due to students not getting good enough occupations, the school district of Orange Star College have cut off Music and Physical Educations." Erasa let a tear escape as she looked at Videl "All those teachers who were in charge of those classes… shall move out by next week… I'm sorry."

Mrs. Ponla, a music teacher, burst out crying.

Mr. Cosh, the teacher who helped students get closer to their dreams to be an athlete, put his head in his hands and whispered "What about my family?"

And then there was Miss S.

Like Mrs. Ponla, she helped students become great musicians. Now, she felt like she let all of them down. She stood up angrily.

"Erasa!" She cried "You WILL do something about this, won't you?"

Erasa looked down in shame.

"You once told me, Erasa, that if we didn't do anything, students wouldn't have anything. And now, you're taking AWAY everything! I bet you didn't even say a word, did you?"

Erasa knew all eyes were on her, expecting an answer, but she didn't give one.

So Videl continued "I don't know about you, Erasa- or any of you! But I WILL fight this! Students' dreams and hopes counted on either a musician or athlete… and now, we're taking their lives away because of some stupid district!"

Videl felt the tears stinging her eyes, but wouldn't let them go. She never would. Not as long as she can live.

Videl stormed out of the staff room and went straight to her classroom.

People thought she was going to pack up her things.

But what she was about to do was something completely opposite.

TBC!

Ugh, I know that was lame! But, I promise you, the storm is over and the next couple of chapters WILL be better… I hope. And I'm sorry if I didn't put Gohan in yet. But he will come in, don't worry! … I just don't know when tee-hee. Oh, and thanks for the reviews again! Oh, yeah, and if this plot for the chapter sounds familiar, two words: Mr. Holland's Opus.

Bye-Z!


	4. Petitions

Hey all. Wow, you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean. (ok, I just sounded like a dork) no, really though, I mean, my friend told me about this site and told me I had good ideas. Well, that was just one person. And when I posted this on fanfiction, I was really happy with the responses. If you guys are this happy, I don't think I'll stop writing this! 

Videl: don't worry. Remember last chapter? It said that you did something completely different than pack? Well, just read this chapter, k?

Chapter Four

While Videl was gone, everyone sympathized Mrs. Ponla and Mr. Cosh. The staff told the two members that the staff would find great new jobs for the laid-off workers. But the two teachers weren't happy.

As the staff said words of comfort, the door burst open to reveal an angry Videl, a piece of lined paper in hand.

She slammed the paper down on the table. "Do you know what the paper is for?" she asked. The scary thing was she was as calm as the daises in a meadow.

Teachers who were brave enough shook their heads.

"Ok, well how many people think it is wrong that the district is firing the teachers?"

To her approval, many shy hands razed.

She let a small grin creep to her lips. "Guess what this is? Well, in order to prove a point, a petition must have 10,000 signatures…"

Small smirks crept onto Nat and Gohan's faces, knowing where she was leading to.

"If you all would help me, we can beat this thing- we can get the signatures by second semester."

"But, Vi", Nat piped in, "Christmas break starts on Friday…"

"Exactly, Nat" Videl said "Going out for the holidays are the best way to celebrate, right?"

A few heads nodded.

"If we go to the most popular places and get signatures, we can do this!"

Everyone pondered about it.

Gohan smiled. This was actually a good plan. 'Wow, Videl should get a lot more credit than she deserves." But he quickly frowned. What if the idea didn't work? What if those three teachers actually had to leave forever, and probably end up in some fast food restaurant? That would be horrible!

"But, Videl", Erasa spoke, surprising everyone "What if it doesn't work?"

Gohan looked at Videl, searching for an answer in her blue crystal orbs, only to find them dark and confused.

"It has to work", Videl said finally, taking the paper with her and walking out the door.

*_*_*

Videl sat at her desk in her cozy apartment on the top floor, so she could get a view of the city.

She looked around the lamp-lit room, no decorations could be found whatsoever for the Christmas holiday that was on Monday. Videl sighed. The break ended on Wenesday. (AN: I don't really know how long the college breaks are, so I made them myself! Tee-hee) 

Erasa's words got to Videl's head. How was Videl going to accomplish this by the next semester? Everything is closed on Sunday and Monday. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

The blank piece of paper sat in front of her as she stared at it, in her own little world.

':Are you just going to sit there?:' A voice said in her mind.

'Who are you?' she asked the voice.

':Isn't it obvious? I'm your conscious, stupid:'

'Glad to know you're reassuring in case I need a pat on the back.'

':Well, you don't deserve it at the moment. You said you were going to do this, and yet you're just sitting there:'

'Uh, hello? It's one in the morning. Where am I going to find people?'

':Well, drunks are likely to do anything:'

'Are you saying I should go to the bar and risk getting myself shot?'

':Yeah:'

'Hmm… maybe there are some restaurants open.'

':That's the holiday spirit:'

'Hey, if you were there when I was eight, you would know I don't have a holiday spirit.'

And with that, she grabbed her coat, the piece of paper, a notebook, a pen, her keys, and headed out the door.

*_*_*

She entered a restaurant called Kojo's. She'd been there once or twice. She was surprised she didn't go for a third time. The food was really good.

She looked around and found a lot of people there.

'Perfect.'

She stepped up to the counter and a young waitress came up to her. "What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

Videl took out the piece of paper that was labeled "Petition". "I was wondering if I could do this petition here for tonight at this restaurant. Do you mind?"

The waitress thought and said "Let me go check with the manager." She disappeared behind the doors that went to the storage room.

Ten minutes later, the waitress came out with a small smile and said "He says it's ok."

Videl grinned "Thank you so much."

TBC!

Wee! Well, that's done! Sorry, I didn't get Gohan in there. Maybe he'll come in next chapter… whatever. Thanks! Oh, yeah, is it just me or did that chapter suck royally?

Bye-Z!


	5. New Friends and Open Wounds

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

Draconic Spirit: ooo! Goodie! Thanks for the info! Ok, now it will make the story a LOT easier to write! (and give Gohan and Videl more time to hook up!)

Icyblue: don't worry, everyone will be the original characters. It would be a little weird if I didn't make vegeta a saiyan, don't ya think?

Ok, sorry to do this, but this is how the vacation will go:

They get off the last day of November, including thanksgiving. Then they come back the first Wednesday of January, got it?

Videl: dude! I'm sorry I didn't get a lot of Gohan in the last chapter, but he is in this one! I promise!

To everyone who reviewed: thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 5

Videl walked into her apartment for the second time that night. She looked at her blue clock in the small kitchen. It read 3:45 AM.

Videl sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked down at the sheets of paper in her hand. '58 signatures' she thought as she collapsed onto her couch and stared at the ceiling.

It was Tuesday, the last day of school. 'Maybe I can get some of the students to sign. That would at least give me 1,000' she thought bravely.

*_*_*

"And remember to sign the petition!" Gohan called to his students as they walked out of the classroom. 

"Yes, Professor Son" they chorused.

"You only told us a million times", a student mumbled under his breath.

"That's all, folks", Gohan whispered as he packed up to go home.

When he was done with that, he walked upstairs to Videl's music room.

As he looked inside through the glass windows, he saw Videl shuffle through some papers.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello", Videl greeted without looking up, trying to find whatever she was looking for.

"Um, hi" he said sheepishly.

Five minutes of silence went by before Videl looked up and asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Finding his voice, Gohan finally answered "Actually, I was wondering if I could… uh… help you?"

Videl paused. "With the petition?"

Gohan nodded.

Videl gave him a soft smiled and said "I would like that."

Gohan gave a smile of his own and asked bravely "What are you looking for?"

Videl shrugged and said "Oh, just my students tests…"

Ten seconds went by before Gohan finally realized she was joking.

"No, really, what are you looking for?" he asked.

Videl sighed and looked into his dark eyes. "A note", she said finally.

"A note?" he repeated. He looked at her desk to find it completely ransacked. "All this trouble just for a note?"

"It's important", she mumbled. She looked at him "Look, if you want to help with the petition, meet me at Kojo's at seven tonight. I have a couple of other friends to help us too. Hope you can make it!" she flashed him a smile and walked out of the door.

"Don't look so down." A voice said as Videl was out of sight. The person stepped into the room. "She isn't the easiest person to get along with" Nat said as she looked at Gohan curiously.

"Is that so?" he asked nervously as he put his hand behind his head and grinned.

*_*_*

Gohan opened his apartment door and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was his answering machine. It had one message.

Gohan set his briefcase down and walked over to the machine and pressed 'play'

"You have one message" the robotic voice said.

"Son Gohan" a voice screeched from the machine. Gohan cringed. 'Great' he thought as the message went on. "You have not called your family in two days! What's the meaning of this! We've been worried sick…" Chichi gasped on the machine and her tone changed to a dreamy one "You've found someone, haven't you? Oh, my baby boy is growing up! I can't wait for grandchildren! Well, in that case, just take your time dear. Oh, and remember to…"

"Message deleted."

*_*_*

As soon as Gohan parked the car, he jumped out and ran to the door of the restaurant. 'I'm late' he thought, looking at his clock, which read 8:30.

He swung open the door to find Nat sitting there with Erasa. Their conversation ended when they saw him. Nat signaled him over.

"You're late, Genius", Nat teased as he sat down in the booth.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I overslept!"

"Calm down, Gohan", Erasa said softly, "No one else showed up- well, ya know, except Videl came…"

"No one showed up?" he asked, "She said there were going to be a lot of her friends here."

"That's what she thought", Nat explained "But apparently, all of them are no-shows… except you of course."

"So, where is Videl?"

"She went to get our orders. We're taking it to go since we got all the signatures we could in here. After we eat, we plain to hit town."

Gohan nodded.

Videl came up with a tray holding three burgers, and three drinks. She set them down on the table and said sadly "I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know you came. Would you like me to get you some food?"

"No, it's alright. I'll get it myself, thanks." He said, getting out of his seat.

Videl sat down. She noticed the intense stares from her friends as she sipped her drink. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You do realize you just asked to get Gohan's food right?" Nat said, still shocked.

Videl's eye twitched. "I- I- I did not!" she cried.

Her friends gave her a knowing look.

"Ok" Videl gave in "Ok, maybe I did. But he asked to help! I mean, I need all the help I can get if I need these signatures before the next semester."

"Right" Nat said "And you ended getting us three as your help."

Videl looked hurt as Gohan sat down with his food. "Oh, come on guys!" she said "Erasa, Sharpener said he was going to help, right?"

Erasa nodded. 

"And you said your brother could help."

Nat nodded.

Then, Videl looked to Gohan. "Do you have anyone that could help?" she asked softly.

Gohan thought. He knew so many people that could help. 'Well, I don't think I like the idea of Vegeta and a total stranger. Together. Alone.' He thought. "Uh… yeah, I can ask some people", he said.

Videl smiled. "There", she said, "Now we have at least seven people to help."

"But, what about you Videl?" Gohan asked, "Isn't there someone you know that could help?"

Videl looked down.

"Ahem" Nat cleared her throat. Gohan looked to her and saw her shake her head. Gohan finally got it.

"So, Gohan, I hear that you do a pretty good job at teaching your students." Erasa said, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, they seem to be getting A's on the tests and stuff."

"That's good." Erasa said.

They ate their meals in complete silence.

*_*_*

It was 11:00 PM when the group decided to call it a night. Everyone got to know each other a little better, and perhaps became closer friends than ever. How woulda thunk?

As Gohan walked Videl to her car, something hit him "Hey, Videl", Gohan said when they got to her car. Videl looked at him and he continued, "Did you find that note?"

Videl looked down and nodded.

"What did it say?"

"You're real nosy, you know that?" Videl said, more of a statement than question.

"Videl", he said sternly.

"Look, just because we hung out tonight doesn't mean it gives you the right to know about my personal life!" she yelled, "You already learned that some of my other friends abandoned me! Isn't that enough dirt for you? Or are you just trying to make my life worse than it already is?"

"Videl, I'm not trying to open any wounds…"

"Than stop asking about my life!"

And with that, Videl got into her car and drove off, leaving a very confused and hurt Gohan behind.

TBC!

AHHHHHH! That was horrible! Eck! Oh, well… if ya'll got any suggestions, please give them to me. Don't be shy! Thanks!

Bye-Z!


	6. 10,000 Miles

Hey. This is an interlude. Yeah, sorry this isn't a real chapter. But, I'd just thought I'd put this in there, kk?

Jewels: See, if I did that, that would totally mess up the stuff I already planned out… but it was a good suggestion, thanks!

Videl: lol, sorry if I offended you. But I use 'dude' as an exclamation. Like people sometimes use "Dude, that sucks!" when they are actually talking to a girl. So, its just the way I talk. Don't be alarmed.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or "10,000 Miles". Rats!

Chapter Six

Interlude

*Flashback*

The girl's blue eyes kept looking over the Christmas tree. She nodded her head in approval. 'Probably the best one' the eight-year-old thought, 'I mean, I picked it out myself.'

Videl twisted a piece of her long black hair. Where were they?

/Fare thee well/  
/My own true love/  
/Farewell for a while/  
/I'm going away/

She was so tempted to decorate the pine tree herself. She practically held herself down. 'I have to wait for Mom and Luke.' She thought as she looked outside to see her father gardening.

After all, it was a tradition.

The Satan tradition to decorate the tree with everyone, exactly one week before Christmas.

Videl got more anxious each time the clock ticked.

The phone rang.

/I'm going away/  
/But I'll be back/  
/Though I go 10,000 miles/  
/10,000 miles/

Videl raced to the phone and waved to her father outside, signaling she could handle it.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Vivy?" A woman's voice said over the phone.

"Mommy!" Videl cried, but her tone turned hateful "Where are you? You're supposed to be here with me and Daddy decorating the tree!"

"I know, sweetie, but I seem to be stuck in traffic."

Videl heard a faint snort.

"Well, you better hurry up" Videl snapped, "Or else I'm going to decorate the tree myself!"

Lilia laughed. "I swear", she said, "You twins share a mind!"

Videl grinned into the phone, "Speaking of my twin, let me talk to Luke."

Videl heard some ruffling. Then, her brother's voice spoke, "Hey Videl!"

/My own true love/  
/10,000 miles or more/  
/The rocks may melt/  
/And the seas may burn/

"Luke! Tell Mom to hurry up!"

"I've been trying to, Vi!" Luke said, "You won't believe it! We just got onto the highway!"

Videl heard some mumbling from her mother.

Forgetting Luke couldn't see her, Videl put on a pout.

"Well, I can't wait for Christmas Carols!" Luke cried, changing the subject.

"Me too!" Videl agreed.

"Hey, sing me that one where… um… I think it's called 'Amazing Grace'."

"Ok!"

But before Videl could sing anything, she heard her mother mumble "What the heck is that guy doing?"

Luke laughed nervously into the phone, "Uh, you better start decorating without us, Vi."

/If I should not return/  
/Oh don't you see/  
/That lonesome dove/  
/Sitting on an ivy tree/

"No, way Luke!" Videl cried, "Not without you!"

But the only response Videl got was two blood-curdling screams and metal crunching.

Videl couldn't stand the sound.

No, not the metal crunching.

Or the sirens.

Or the honking.

But the silence she heard from either her mother or her brother.

Videl couldn't cry. There was no reason to cry, right?

/She's weeping for/  
/Her own true love/  
/As I shall weep for mine/  
/Oh come ye back/

She put the receiver back to its holder and looked out to her father who had no idea what had just happened.

But, did Videl know what just happened too?

/My own true love/  
/And stay a while with me/  
/If I had a friend/  
/All on this earth/

Videl quietly walked to her parent's room. She walked to her mother's dresser where make-up and glorious perfumes were lined up neatly.

She looked at a picture frame with her family. Her whole family.

Her father, with the big afro and funny looking goatee. Lilia could never persuade him to get a real hair-do.

She looked at Luke. His dark hair was neatly combed and his gray eyes shone brightly.

She looked at her mother. Her dearest mother. She was like all mothers- a perfect smile to go with a perfect face. Her long black hair was in a neat braid and her ocean eyes shone the brightest out of any of them.

Then, Videl looked at herself. Her mother talked her into a dress for the picture. But, Videl had to admit, she liked the white dress with blood-red roses. Videl found the little girl in the picture smile. A proud smile. A happy smile. A true smile.

Would she ever smile like that again?

She walked out of the bedroom and glanced at the tree in the other room.

The perfect tree she picked out.

No use in decorating it now.

What's the use?

The tradition is broken.

Lilia and Luke are gone- forever.

/You've been a friend to me/

/10,000 Miles/

*End Flashback*

TBC!

*Sniff* That was kinda sad!!! Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Bye-Z!  
  


  
  



	7. Letting It All Go

Hey ya'll. Bet your wonderin' why I posted that interlude- writer's block! Besides, it was just in case ya'll were wonderin' why Videl didn't have a holiday spirit. kk, well, here's a real chapter! Yea! And I am really really really sorry I took so long to update. I was out of town for two weeks and had no computer! Now I'm trying to catch up with the stories that I missed! Ok, here we go.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ 

Chapter Seven

Videl heard her doorbell ring. 'Yippee' she thought enthusiastically. 

She looked at her digital clock beside her bed- 7:30… AM!

She grumbled as she somehow pushed herself out of bed. She pulled a black robe over her blue boxer shorts and white spaghetti tank top. 

'Damn, it's cold.'

Without thinking, she quickly grabbed her comb as she walked to her door. Strange…

She tossed the brush onto the couch and opened the door.

Standing there sheepishly was Gohan. He held some papers in his hand.

Videl narrowed her eyes slightly, but before she could say anything, Gohan spoke first, "Look, I know you're mad at me, and waking you up real early isn't helping that much either- but I was out the rest of the night last night to think about what you said. I don't know what happened. I guess you could say that I had a lot on my mind and needed to talk about something else for a while. I'm sorry. And, if that doesn't cut it, I got some people to help us and 40 more signatures. Well, actually, I asked someone but I don't think they'll do it because I don't like them around complete utter strangers alone together in public and…"

"Gohan."

Gohan stopped talking and looked into Videl's eyes, which was no longer full of anger or sadness, but of softness and kindness.

"You're babbling."

Gohan laughed. "Yes, my mom warned me about that since I was born. 'Never babble in front of someone.'" He mimicked a voice in resemblance to ChiChi's. " 'The person would think you're crazy.'"

Videl giggled, "Well, I already thought you were crazy to begin with."

Videl looked at him as he said, "So… do you forgive me?" He gave one of those nervous grins that no one could stand up against…

Videl looked down bashfully and said in a quiet voice "Honestly Gohan, I don't know whether I should smack you for waking me up or invite you in because you've apologized."

She looked at him, as if studying and said "Ah, what the heck, I'll do both!"

She playfully smacked him over the head and dragged him inside.

"You drink coffee?" she asked as she walked into the small kitchen.

He mumbled "Yeah", then, as if remembering something horrible from the past, he quickly said "But not black!"

Videl laughed and said "Party pooper."

Her back was turned to Gohan as she made coffee.

Gohan looked around the small, yet cozy apartment. His eyes fell to the chestnut desk, where he pondered on how Videl must have sit in that very desk, thinking of all her ideas. But on the desk was a paper, not of signatures- but a note.

Gohan looked back to Videl as she was in the kitchen. She still had her back to him, reading a magazine.

'No, Gohan, don't do it', one part of his mind thought. The other thought 'Go on, Gohan, see what caused your friend all this trouble.'

He went with the latter and started to read:

_Dear Videl,_

_Hey, it's Max. But, you probably knew that. Anyway, just wanted to tell you some good news and bad news. Maybe the good news would be best. Angie had a successful birthday. She loved your gift. She just won't put it down. Henji thinks it's Angie's new best friend. And sorry about the petition thing that's going on. That's real sad. I'm coming down there and there's no stopping me. Don't worry; I'll bring Henji and Angie. Well, now for the bad news. Your father was on a plane back to your place. The plane had malfunctions and crashed. Not a lot of people survived, Vi. I'm sorry, but your father was one of them. Not many people know about this. Only the people in my city. I'd thought I'd give you a heads up when Satan City finds out. That's the main reason I'm coming down to see you. I'm sorry again. I'll be there to help you get through it. I promise._

_Your friend,_

_Boudishi Max_

Gohan stopped reading and unconsciously looked up. There he met Videl's big ocean eyes filled with tears, with a coffee pitcher in one hand and her other hand rubbing her temples.

"I can't keep a secret can I?" Videl stated as she placed down the pitcher. She walked over to Gohan and took the note- she threw it into the trashcan. She started to pace.

"I mean, Erasa was the one who delivered the note. Nat was there when I read it. And now you found out. And now my best friend is coming to tell the whole city! The city is going to be so sad their 'savior' died in a stupid plane crash!" Videl's voice cracked as she went on. "Ever since my mother and brother died, my dad just had to take these stupid risks just to keep his mind off it. Then he ended up 'saving (at that time, Videl made quote marks with her fingers) the world'. The stupid Jackass. And now, he just leaves me here in my time of need in the damn plane crash because he had to make a freakin' speech! Can you believe it? Of course I told him about my trouble, but he's all worked up about the speech. He didn't even care about me after half my family's death! He didn't even care about anyone else after they died. I tried to make him proud I really did, and now when I feel like I'm actually doing something right in my life, he has to leave me here all by myself!" Videl sobbed and looked at Gohan who was looking at the ground sadly. She took a breath and whispered, "I'm sorry. I must have sounded so selfish." She knelt down on the ground. "Maybe you should go."

Gohan looked at her surprised and said quietly, "You've been holding that in haven't you?"

Videl kept her eyes at the carpet and nodded slowly. "Ever since I was eight."

Gohan walked to her and knelt down beside her. "I guess that's why you don't have anyone else to ask." He paused, "They're all gone."

Videl nodded again.

"Well, maybe you should come to my parents' place. They'll cheer you up."

Videl looked at Gohan as if he was crazy. 'Did he just ask me to meet his parents?' she thought.

As if taking the look on her face as a different sign he said , "They'll be there. It's supposed to be family night."

She looked at him curiously and said, "But I'm not part of the family. I don't want to intrude."

"We can make an exception. Don't worry about it. Just come over and meet new people for a change."

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"Maybe I should, but they won't eat you alive if you come unexpected to the door. They're very nice."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

Gohan smiled and helped her up.

"Um, I think I should go."

Videl agreed and walked him the short distance to the door.

"Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and said "Think nothing of it." Then he left.

As Gohan got to his car, his mind raced with all the things Videl had said. She just let it all out. 'She must have kept that in for a long time if she just did that."

As he put the keys into the ignition, he thought 'Wait a minute. Did she just say her dad was Satan Hercule?'

TBC!

Ahahahahahahahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that! Well, neither was I. But, anyway, tell me what you think- go ahead and give suggestions or flames. Flames, not fires! Thanks for the reviews!

Bye-Z!


	8. A Not So Good Meeting

Hi! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I started it 3 weeks ago, went on vacation, and then finished it all the next day right after I got back. So, here's the next chapter!

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

Chapter Eight

"Hey, Mom", Gohan said into the phone. 

"Well, it's about time, Gohan! You haven't called in days!"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, when you're a teacher you don't really have that much time."

"Oh, don't you give me that excuse again- you have plenty of time!"

"Ok, well, Mom, I just called to tell you that I have a friend coming over for dinner. She's been having some bad experiences lately and I'd like to cheer her up, ok?"

"Well… wait, you said it was a 'she'? Well, ok!"

"No, Mom, she's just a friend. Her mother and brother died a long time ago, and now Hercule died."

"The scum died already? Why should I worry about that?"

"Because she's his daughter."

"Gohan! You're seeing that stupid man's daughter?"

"Mom! We've gone over this! I'm glad Hercule took the credit. And, FYI, Videl isn't anything like him."

"Ok, if you say so…"

"Ok, let me go over the ground rules: No talking about grandchildren and don't mention anything about her family's death, got it?"

"Ok, ok, geez! I'm not that stupid you know! Just be here by seven and I'll be alright."

"Ok, thanks, Mom, bye!"

*_*_*

"Geez, Gohan! You live all the way out here! No wonder you told be we had to leave at 3:00!"

Gohan laughed nervously as he got out of the car, "Hehe, yeah."

As they walked the pasture, Videl noticed a shimmering lake hiding behind some trees. 'I'll have Gohan take me there sometime', she thought and continued walking.

A couple minutes later, Videl saw a very small yet cozy cottage with large, proud mountains just in the back of the house.

Videl was breathless.

"Geez, Gohan. If I'd known that it would be so beautiful, I might've moved out here a long time ago."

"Meh. It kind of gets lonely once in a while." He said simply.

"Well, yeah, but you have your family with you. I would give anything to have that."

Videl looked sadly at the ground. 'I just can't stop thinking about them, can I?' she scowled at herself.

Gohan, noticing her mood, quickly said, "Oh, look! The door!"

He quickly opened the skillfully carved door and let her in first, then followed.

After he closed the door, a woman with dark eyes and midnight hair darker than Gohan's exclaimed, "My baby's back!"

Gohan sweat dropped. "Er… Mom, this is Videl. Videl, this is my mother, Son ChiChi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Son." Videl held out her hand.

But ChiChi ignored the greeting and quickly gave Videl a bear hug and cried, "Oh, Videl! It must be awful for you! First your mother and brother- now this?!?!"

"Mom! I told you not to mention that!"

"No, no, it's ok- really", Videl pulled away. "My… friend will be mentioning it to the city sooner or later, so everyone will be feeling sorry. I just, don't know why they would though… Gohan where's the bathroom?"

Gohan simply pointed at a door a couple feet away and gave her an apologetic look. She brushed it off and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Mom, what's wrong with you!" Gohan hissed.

"Well, can you blame me if I want to tell the girl how I feel?"

"You hated her father!"

"So? Doesn't mean it doesn't give me the right to think she has problems too."

*_*_*

Videl splashed water onto her face, washing away the tearstains. 'Get a hold of yourself, girl.'

She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Should I be here?' she thought, 'I don't think I'm ready for any of this, and yet I still have the petition to finish!'

After drying her face, she walked out the door only to find a boy of seventeen staring at her. (A/N: Hey, you have to admit, Goten HAS to be older than seven if Videl and Gohan are twenty-eight.)

"Uh, may I help you?" she asked the boy, who only stared blankly at her in return.

"No, I live here", he replied casually.

Then, he just looked at Videl, as if studying her.

"Um, sorry- I don't mean to be rude- but do you need something from me?" she asked, wondering why Gohan let a very creepy boy in his house.

"Nope, just looking", he said, still staring at her with big black eyes.

"Right", Videl said, stepping up to the boy. She studied him also. She patted his crazy hair and asked, "You must be Gohan's little brother."

"Yep. And you must be Gohan's girlfriend."

"Uh, correction: Just a friend", she said politely.

"Whatever you say. But my dad says that you and Gohan are going to get together, or else we're going to have to come up with some plans and…"

"Ok! That's enough out of you!" A voice called and two enormous arms grabbed the back of the Goten's shirt and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Videl quickly looked at the boy's capture. He looked a lot like the boy. Or vice versa. In fact, if Videl didn't know any better, she'd say the boy was the man's clone.

Good thing she knew better.

"Hi", the man said, holding out his hand, "I'm Son Goku. And this is my other son, Goten."

Videl shook Goku's hand and thought 'Ok, I thought this guy was dead. Well, Gohan, I'm going to have to ask you some questions tonight.'

"Come on, dinner's ready."

Videl nodded and followed Goku into the warm kitchen.

Goku showed her where to sit while he sat down.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Son?" Videl asked eagerly. She hated being bored.

"My dear, how could you even think of helping? Your da- erm… you're the guest! You just relax while I do everything else."

"Uh, ok."

Videl sat down and waited in silence (A/N: Can you tell I have writer's block?).

Gohan came into the room and sat down in a chair next to Videl.

"So, you ok?" He asked.

Videl simply nodded and watched ChiChi set out the food onto the table.

As Goku reached for the food, ChiChi slapped his hand and yelled, "Hey! Let the guest eat first!"

Goku pouted and put his hand limply at his side.

ChiChi's mood turned from angry to nice in a matter of seconds as she asked, "Would you like to eat something dear?"

"Yes, of course. It looks awfully good, Mrs. Son."

"Dear, I hate it when people call me Mrs. Son. Just call me ChiChi."

Videl reached for some rice as she said, "Um, ok."

After she finished getting her food, ChiChi served herself about the same size helping as Videl.

"There", ChiChi said, "Now you boys can eat."

Yes's could be heard from the guys as they loaded their plates with food.

*_*_*

"That was great, ChiChi. I really enjoyed that." Videl said as she placed her dish in the sink.

"Oh, no problem, dear."

Videl sat back and asked, "But I what was really amazing was how much you cooked- and how much they ate."

ChiChi chuckled and said, "You get used to it after a while."

There was silence for a few minutes. Unfortuneatly, Goku was the one who broke the ice, "So, Videl, how are you're parents?"

Videl just stared blankly at Goku as she heard Gohan slap his forehead.

"Um…" Videl thought for moment. She couldn't take this. She needed to go. "Oh, look at the time! I must be going! I have to… grade some papers and… go find new people for the petition."

She quickly stood up and bowed politely, "Thank you so much for everything. I had a great time. I hope to see you soon!"

She quickly walked out of the kitchen without looking and Gohan.

Five seconds after she walked out of the room, Gohan jumped up and chased after her.

"Videl, wait!" he called outside.

Videl turned around and threw him an apologetic look, "I'm real sorry, Gohan. It was great, but… I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I need some time alone to think."

Gohan stepped up to her, "I'm sorry, Videl. My dad has a tendency to ask stupid questions."

Videl just nodded, "I understand. I… have to go. Seeya later, Gohan."

Gohan watched her as she got into her red sports car and drove off.

':Well that went well:' A voice in Gohan's head said sarcastically. (A/N: That's right everybody; conscience is back!)

'Who the heck are you?'

':Well, isn't a bit obvious that I'm your conscience?:'

'I dunno. I thought I was going crazy.'

':Uh, hello? You're hearing voices anyway:'

'Yeah, whatever.'

':So, you have just ruined your friend's evening when all she needed was to be alone. What are you going to do?:'

'Probably yell at my dad.'

':Well, close. What about after that?:'

'Probably help Videl with the petition.'

':Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Your prize is a pat on the back. Thanks for playing:'

'You know what? You suck.'

But before stepping into the house, Gohan gave himself a quick pat on the back.

*_*_*

Videl flopped down on her couch and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

'Friggen son of a…'

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Vi. How you doing?"

"Actually, Max, I don't think it could get any worse."

"Huh?" asked the confused man.

"Ok, listen; I just got invited over to a friend's house to have dinner with his family."

"Oh, is this your new boyfriend?"

"Max…" Videl said in a warning voice.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Please- do continue."

"Ok, so, I'm not sure whether he told his family about my… family. I mean, his mother just came rushing into my arms, telling me she was so sorry about my father! And then, after dinner, his dad asked me how my parents were doing! Can you believe that? He didn't even know my parents were dead!" Videl rubbed her temples and sighed, "I'm telling you, Max. Maybe I'm not ready to go out into the world now. Maybe I should stay inside my apartment for a couple of days. Yeah, that'll work After that, I'll be so refreshed, I can get all my signatures!"

"Vi, that isn't such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to speak about your father tomorrow at the meeting."

*_*_*

"Dad! I can't believe you! And after I told you myself not to speak about her parents!" Gohan yelled, pacing the living room floor.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. It… slipped my mind." Goku replied sheepishly.

" 'Slipped your mind?' Dad, you were practically crying, saying it was so sad!"

"He he he…"

"Whatever. I'm going to help Videl with the petition. See you next week." Gohan picked up his coat and left.

TBC!

WAAAAH! That SUCKED! If any of you have writing tips, please let me know! I'm falling apart! Oh, thanks for the reviews!

Bye-Z!


	9. Brace Yourself

Hey ya'll. I'm sorry to do this, but I have a shameful request: would ya'll mind reading my stories? My two other stories only got one chapter each. You don't have to if ya'll don't want to. But, like I said, I was requestin!

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

Chapter Nine

"Videl! I said I'm sorry!"

"And I said it wasn't you're fault!"

Gohan sighed outside of Videl's apartment. He had been trying to see her all day, and yet she won't come out of her shelter. (A/N: I was so tempted to write 'silver shelter'. Tee hee.)

Gohan had a thought in his head that it was his fault that Videl had the crappiest time of her life at his house.

But for Videl, it was a whole different story.

Today was the day Mr. Boudishi and his family would come to meet Videl so Max and her would give a speech at the town square- about her father. Videl hadn't been exactly close after the "Christmas incident", but they drifted even farther apart when he "won" the Cell Games. But before that whole mess happened, when Videl was around six or so, she became the best of friends with a neighborhood boy- Max. Even though Max moved to North Star City, they still called each other and all of the above. Then, Max ran for mayor- and won. North Star and Satan City became very close. And that's why Max was coming.

"Then what is it Videl?" Gohan urged.

Gohan heard her groan and the door swung open…

Gohan stared at her in shock. She was wearing some sweats, which was not surprising. But her silver turtleneck shirt hugged her body. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her lips were now a ruby red. And was that blush?

He was totally shocked. Was this the same Videl who wore jeans and a baggy shirt to work everyday? Was this the same Videl who wore sweats to his parents' house last night?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a young girl, the age of five, came to Videl's side and tugged her hand. "Aunt Videl! Mommy's not done!"

Videl tore herself away from Gohan's shocked face and looked down at the black-haired girl. "Ok, Angie, I'll be there in a minute."

"K!" and with that, Angie happily skipped back into the apartment.

"Uh… so… what do you think so far?" Videl asked softly as she signaled towards her outfit.

"Well… I… It's… what's going on?" he stuttered, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Videl grinned a bit at Gohan. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Videl, what's going on? I thought Angie told you… Oh", the woman said as she eyed Gohan and Videl. The woman's gray eyes seemed to brighten as she tugged her sandy hair. A small smirk crept to her lips.

"Well, as soon as you're done, I would like to finish", she stated and walked back to Videl's room.

"So… uh… oh, hey, who's that?" Gohan asked, finally finding words.

Videl laughed a bit and said, "That's Boudishi Henji, and her daughter, Angie."

Gohan thought a bit, "Hey, is she married to you're friend?"

Videl refrained from smacking Gohan and simply nodded.

He thought some more, "And isn't he the mayor of North Star City?"

"Yes, Gohan", she sighed and led him into the apartment.

As they walked into the room, they saw a man with dark black hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed very tall as he stood to greet Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan, this is Max. Max, this is Gohan", Videl stated simply as she walked back into her room so Henji could do some finishing touches.

"So", Max said, shaking Gohan's hand, "You're Videl's new friend, eh? She's told me a lot about you; tall, dark, and handsome."

Gohan blushed a bit. Did she really say that?

"Well, I didn't really find out about you until Hercule's death…" Gohan said softly.

Max sighed a bit, "Yeah. Not many people know about my friendship with Videl. Only my family and Erasa know."

Gohan nodded politely, even though he wasn't paying attention to Max.

No, he was staring at the angel before him.

Videl stood there shyly with her hands behind her. She was now wearing a skirt that went down to mid-leg. And a long slit made it's way up to her mid-thigh, while her outfit was showing off her curves all at the same time. Her hair was now flowing down her back with a flower clip just at the corner of her head. Her eyelids were now colored a misty blue.

She looked amazing.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when Max started to clap loudly.

Max walked over to Henji and gave her a peck on the cheek.

As Max made this movement, Gohan just realized that the man was wearing a nice, Sunday Suit. All black.

Henji was wearing a short, dark gray dress while Angie wore a simple sundress.

"Alright, then", Max said, holding out his elbow to his wife, "Let's go."

TBC!

Ugh! That was so gay, I'm terrified. Anywho, these are the stories that I would like all you readers to read, and then some.

Weakness*

No Thorns*

Predator and Prey

Two halves of a soul

Misadventures of Videl and Gohan (dude, that thing is hilarious)

Law and Disorder (this one too!)

Ai no chikara: Dark passions

Fueled by Anger; Driven by despair

Well, that's all I can think of now (the ones with the * are written by me. They are the ones I want you to read and tell me if you liked them or not.)

Bye-Z!


	10. Who is Max?

Hey ya'll. Sorry I took so long to update. I was just waiting for the votes to come in for my new story. If ya'll would like to vote, just find "Please Help!" they're all G/V fics, so… yeah…

Kawaii361: Well don't you feel special?

Drunken Gohan: Wow. You printed out my story? That's awesome. I feel so loved. Thanks!

OmegaNY: Ok, when I mean writing tips, I mean writing tips as in "what didn't I do in my story?" not "give me everything you got." I know all those things already. But if you don't think I'm doing them, let me know, k?

To all who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Chapter Ten

Videl shook the hand of the last sycophant of her father while saying "Thank you", as he left.

She whimpered slightly as she looked towards Max- who was sleeping peacefully. His line of people was quite short, while Videl got practically all the admirers.

Angie giggled her head off whenever she looked at her father, while Henji tried to get him up.

She poked him, shook him, hell- even socked him.

'Reminds me of someone', Gohan thought, innocently scratching his head while memories flooded into his head.

'Oh, yeah', Gohan thought dryly, 'All Saiyans- holy shit!'

He looked at Max who was still sleeping peacefully as Henji pulled and pulled.

'I wonder…'

Gohan flashed his ki for a brief second, quite satisfied when Max snapped his eyes open. Max jumped from his chair, knocking over his wife in the process.

Gohan didn't notice Videl snap her head in his direction, and stared.

"Sorry, honey", Max said quietly, never taking his gaze away from Gohan. Gohan only glanced back as he started a conversation with Videl. Max quickly picked his wife up from the ground, still looking at Gohan.

"Max?" she whispered, trying to find his emotions.

Max tore his gaze from Gohan to look at Henji.

Out of the corner of Gohan's eye, he saw Henji nod slightly and look in his direction.

*_*_*

As soon as Videl got some comfortable clothes on after her shower, the phone rang.

Remembering Max and Co. were staying at a hotel, she raced to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, Videl. How ya feeling?"

"I feel so much better now that I'm out of those clothes and…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh."

Videl plopped herself onto the couch. 

'Why is Gohan always like this?' she asked herself, 'Why is he always worried?'

"I'm _fine_ Gohan", she stated, "Why do you always worry about me?"

"… Because you're my friend…"

"Well, friends got to know when to give friends space", Videl suggested, "Good-bye, Gohan."

"Wait, Videl!"

"What?"

"I have to ask you something…"

There was a pause from Videl, but she finally said, "Yeah?"

"Can… can you please be careful around Max?"

"Gohan?"

"I mean… he may not be what he seems."

Videl didn't breathe. She took the receiver from her face to look at it, and then put it back in its place on her head.

How had he found out?

'Is that why… Oh my gosh', Videl gasped slightly, not noticing Gohan calling her name.

"Videl? Videl, what's wrong?"

"Gohan, if you heard anything about Max, it's not true…" Videl said rather quickly. But Gohan didn't buy it.

"Videl, do you… know?"

"Gohan, I don't know anything."

Then, Videl hung.

Just as soon as she hung up, she picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Yes, can I speak with Mr. Boudishi please?" Videl asked the woman on the other line.

"One moment please."

Videl heard ringing and finally, "This is Max."

"Max, it's Videl. It's about Gohan…"

"Yeah?"

"I think he knows you're a saiyan."

TBC!

Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Oh, well. Tell me what you think. Thanks!

Bye-Z!


	11. Lots of Secrets

Ok, ya'll didn't want her to be an alien. If you wanted to know what would happen if she was an alien, e-mail me. (it's in my profile)

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter Eleven

"What do you _mean_ he knows I'm a saiyan?" Max asked rather angrily.

"Look, I don't know", Videl said, "But I think that's why he spiked his ki. He must have noticed something about you and wanted to test it out."

"But what? I have colored contacts. My hair isn't that spiky."

"Well, maybe when you were sleeping?"

"Hey. There would be a nuclear war going on outside your window, and you'd still sleep like a baby. And you're not a saiyan."

"You're right. I'm human and proud of it. Well, what else was there? I mean, there are a lot of tall people."

"I don't know, I don't know. Look, just don't say anything to him and try to avoid him."

"Avoid him?!?! Max, he's my friend! But I promise I won't tell him anything… wait, do you think…?"

"Could be a possibility. But don't ask him anything, either. He might get suspicious."

"Fine. But, why don't you come over to my place and we'll go out to talk this over."

"Can't. I think Angie got a cold, and when one parent is gone, she thinks it's the end of the world."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No. Angie's got a bad one. I think Henji is getting sick also."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye."

*_*_*

Videl and Co. walked down the street. She looked at the large group, which included Erasa, Nat, Gohan, Gohan's family, Bulma Briefs' family (which shocked Videl slightly, not knowing Gohan knew the Briefs), Sharpner, Nat's brother, and Max. He managed to get away while Henji and Angie were napping.

"So, when's the big day?" Max asked Erasa and Sharpner as Videl got signatures from three people walking by.

"Next month", they replied in unison.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Five months", they said again.

'Isn't that annoying?' he asked himself, finding the couple a bit weird. 'What kinda guy has his hair down to his mid back?' (A/N: No offense to all those guys whose hair is long and wear it down!)

"Thank you!" Videl called cheerfully at the people as they walked in separate directions.

'Ok, so that makes 548. Ouch', she thought, grimacing, 'We still have a long way to go.'

"How many?" Gohan asked coming up beside her. Videl handed him the papers. He sighed. "And you're planning to get these signatures by January sixth? Videl, it's December fifteenth. How are you going to do this?"

Videl snatched the papers away, "Some comfort you are. I have all of you here, if we all split up we could end up with at least 2,000. There is more than 10,000 people in Satan city, ya know", she said.

"I know, I know", he said urgently. "Ok, so there are thirteen people here. We'll split up into groups of two with one group of three…"

"Ok", Videl said nervously, "How about Max goes with…"

"Nat!" Erasa cried out suddenly.

Videl threw a strange look at Erasa, "Um, ok, Max can go with Nat and Conner (Nat's brother). Um, I guess Trunks and Goten can go with each other."

"My parents can pair up", Gohan said helpfully. He thought a moment, "Better yet, why don't we put my mom and Bulma together, and my dad and Vegeta…"

"Absolutely not!" a voice shouted.

Gohan turned to see Vegeta's angry gaze. "C'mon, Vegeta!" Gohan begged.

"I am not going with Kakkarot!" (A/N: spelling?)

"Aw, why not?" Goku asked, "It will be fun!"

"It will not be… _fun_", Vegeta spat out.

Bulma got up in Vegeta's face, "Now you listen here! You are going with Goku, and that's the end of it! Now go!" She pointed her finger in a random direction, which Goku started walking off to, but not without dragging a pissed Vegeta.

"Well, now that's done…" ChiChi thought of who was left and smirked slightly, "Have fun kids!" she called as she and Bulma walked off happily, thinking of the wedding.

Gohan and Videl looked around. They were the only ones left.

"Well", Videl breathed, "Who would have thought we paired us up with each other without even knowing?"

Gohan cleared his throat, "Well, let's get going then shall we?" And with that, they were off.

*_*_*

As they drove along the highway, Videl took this time to sort out her thoughts. She remembered a lot she wanted to ask Gohan.

"I thought your dad was dead", she blurted out. As soon as 'dead' escaped her mouth, she slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

There was silence. Then, Gohan said slowly, "You read too much."

"What can I say?" She replied smoothly.

There was more silence. Videl was getting impatient. It showed in her voice when she said, "You know, I will never stop asking you how your dad is alive when he's supposed to be dead."

"I know. Just don't ask in public."

"Gohan!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh!" Gohan shook his head. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Well, can I ask you a question first?" Gohan asked bashfully.

"Depends…"

"Is Max a Saiyan?"

"Are you a Saiyan?"

"Would you like to know?"

"Will you let me know?"

"Are we playing a game?"

"Do I have to answer?"

There was silence, and they bursted out laughing. "Ha ha! I won!" Videl cried in victory.

"Ok, ok. Since I think we know the answers to all our questions, I might as well explain about my dad…"

*_*_*

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Videl asked Max.

"Videl, I told you! I'm ok! Besides, at least we know he's a Saiyan now."

"Actually, he's half Saiyan."

"Well, at least we'll know for sure he'll keep the secret."

"Whatever", Videl grumbled as she pushed him out the door, "By the way, how many signatures did we get?"

Max smirked, and right before the door closed, he said, "9,000."

TBC!

Holy Macoral! (spelling?) 9,000? Hell naw! But it's true. In case ya'll wondering, why do you think Gohan paired up Goku and Vegeta together? Duh! So they could fly all over the world and get signatures! There, she ain't an alien! 

Bye-Z!


	12. Setting Up

Ok, for all those who want the alien series: this chapter is basically the same for all stories, so I'll post the non-alien on ff.net and e-mail the alien series, k?

Oh, and if the background story is a bit iffy with the communicator and stuff, how do you think the mom got to earth?

Chapter Twelve

"Gohan, your family is a lifesaver", Videl praised over the phone.

He laughed nervously, "You have no idea."

Videl ignored the anxiety in his voice and continued, "Ok, so 1,000 left and we're home sweet home… but what's our transportation?"

"We can hold a party…" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, but where? At a club or what?"

"I dunno. Do you think Kojo's would help out?"

Videl laughed, "Kojo's has helped us out so much. Are you sure you want to bother them even more?"

"Hey, we're paying them good money! … Well, maybe not, but c'mon! It's the only place we know of that will let in that many people, and actually has a decent stage."

"Why do we need a stage?"

"For the entertainment of course!"

*_*_*

Videl quickly pinned the banner to the wall for the billionth time. 'It just won't stay', she thought angrily, balancing on the top of the ladder.

As she got down from the ladder, she looked up at her creation that was hanging over the dusty Kojo Stage. 

A bright yellow banner in bold, purple writing said: "Petition's Karaoke". 

Videl cocked her head to the side, 'Why doesn't that make sense?'

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a certain science professor showed up carrying three big boxes (two which were hiding his face), "Hey, Vi! You're here early!"

Gohan noted how easily Videl took a heavy box from his arms, set it on a table, and then took the next one with as much ease as the first one.

He put down that last box and looked at her curiously.

Videl noticed the stare and asked, "_What?_" before walking over the manager.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am, Mr. Terikashi", Videl praised, shaking the older man's hand, "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Nonsense!" Jim Terikashi's green eyes gleamed, "It's the least I could do! After my Madeline got through your class, her violin playing is a joy to my ears!"

Videl smiled politely, noticing something was missing, "Oh! Will you excuse me, Mr. Terikashi? I have to get something."

The man nodded and left her to do her business.

Videl raced across the restaurant, which was closed for the day due to the fact that they had to set up everything.

She came upon a narrow, chestnut door that had a sign that read "Storage".

She opened the door, thankful that it wasn't locked. As she walked in, she noticed the whole width was the size of the door, and only one person could be in the width at a time. But the length of the storage… 'Does it even end?' Videl wondered.

She walked down the "aisle" for quite some time before she finally found the Karaoke machine. She sighed. How was she going to lug this thing all the way back to the door, when the machine itself is bigger than the width?!

But, as if on cue, a familiar voice said, "Would you like some help?" with a chuckle behind it.

Videl gave a sigh of relief and looked at her savior, "Gohan, did I ever tell you you're a lifesaver?"

Gohan gave a mock shrug and said casually, "You may have mentioned it, but it would be helpful if you said it more often."

"Deal."

There was silence accompanied by nervousness as Gohan said, "Um, how am I gonna get through?"

Videl looked from the machine to Gohan and sighed. Of _course_ she had to be in the middle of both of them.

'I can step over it', she thought, while sizing up the machine that went up to her lower waist.

Videl waved him over and said, "Help me over this thing."

Gohan took her hand so she could balance as she lifted one leg over, but her other foot got caught in a wire. When she lifted that one up, she tripped, bringing Gohan down with her, with Gohan on top.

They lay like that silently, just looking at each other before their lips finally made contact.

TBC!

Muahahahaha! I be so evil! Tell me what you think!

Bye-Z!


End file.
